yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuya Jonouchi and Insector Haga's Duel (manga)
Katsuya Jonouchi and Insector Haga Dueled in the preliminary rounds of the Battle City tournament. Despite Haga fixing the Duel, by having the card "Parasite Paracide" slipped into Jonouchi's Deck, Jonouchi managed to win. Events Prior .]] Haga arranged for a boy to steal Jonouchi's Duel Disk and sneak two "Parasite Paracide" cards into his Deck. When Jonouchi caught the boy, he lied about being a tournament Duelist, whose own Deck and Duel Disk had been stolen. Jonouchi bought the story and offered to Duel the alleged thief, so the boy left in order to fetch Haga. Sugoroku Mutou, who had been skeptical of the boy's story, suggested that Jonouchi check his Deck to make sure he had not stolen anything. Jonouchi felt that he was being too cynical and that people need to have more faith. The boy returned to Haga and reported that everything had gone according to plan. Instead of giving the boy a rare card, as he had promised, Haga gave him a common "Pillroach" and sprayed him in the face with bug killer when he protested. sprays his helper with bug killer.]] Haga advanced to face Jonouchi, hoping that defeating him would attract the attention of his friend, Yugi Mutou, whom Haga hoped to subsequently defeat in revenge for Duelist Kingdom. Remembering what Haga did to Yugi's "Exodia" cards one the way to Duelist Kingdom, Anzu Mazaki tried to talk Jonouchi out of accepting the Duel, saying that Haga did not deserve the honor. However Jonouchi felt it was necessary for him to defeat Haga to serve karma for stealing the boy's Deck. Anzu was uncomfortable by the way Haga was laughing and warned Jonouchi that he could be up to something. Jonouchi insisted that only cowards run and that in this Duel he would be fighting for courage to give to his sister, Shizuka Kawai. Each player wagered two Puzzle Cards and one rare card. Jonouchi and Haga's respective rare cards being "Time Wizard" and "Insect Queen". The Duel 1st turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Panther Warrior" and ended his turn. 2nd turn: Haga Haga Set "Insect Barrier" and Summoned "Skull-Mark Ladybug" in Defense Mode. 3rd turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Little Winguard". "Panther Warrior" attacked and destroyed "Skull-Mark Ladybug", whose effect caused Haga to gain 500 Life Points (Haga: 4000 → 4500 Life Points). 4th turn: Haga Haga Summoned "Pinch Hopper" in Defense Mode. 5th turn: Jonouchi "]] Jonouchi planned on sacrificing his two monsters to Summon "Jinzo". However in his Draw Phase, he drew "Parasite Paracide", a card the boy had slipped into his Deck. Jonouchi was forced to Summon "Parasite Paracide" due to its own effect. His monsters, "Panther Warrior" and "Little Winguard" became its hosts, causing them to become part-Insect. ".]] As Jonouchi and his friends realized that Haga had gotten the boy to interfere with Jonouchi's Deck, Haga stated that a brilliant tactician starts his strategy before the battle begins. Jonouchi tried to continue with his original plan to Summon "Jinzo", but Haga explained that infected monsters cannot be sacrificed. Instead Jonouchi tried attacking with his monsters, but Haga activated his face-down "Insect Barrier". With all his monsters treated as Insects, Jonouchi was left with no way of attacking. 6th turn: Haga Haga activated "Insecticide", destroying his own "Pinch Hopper". This activated its effect, allowing him to Summon "Insect Queen" from his hand. The queen gained 400 ATK for every other Insect on the field ("Insect Queen": 2200 → 3400 ATK). "Insect Queen" attacked and destroyed "Little Winguard" (Jonouchi: 4000 → 2000 Life Points). As she destroyed a monster, she laid an egg, an "Insect Larva" ("Insect Queen": 3400 → 2900 → 3400 ATK). " lays an egg.]] 7th turn: Jonouchi Since his monsters would be unable to attack and would make "Insect Queen" stronger, Jonouchi did not Summon anything and Set "Magic Arm Shield". As Jonouchi ended his turn, Sugoroku reminded him that he forgot to switch his current monsters to Defense Mode, but Haga said it was too late, as he had already declared the end of his turn. Jonouchi had done this on purpose, but acted as though he had made a mistake, in order to lead Haga on. 8th turn: Haga Sugoroku calculated that if Haga attacked "Parasite Paracide" with "Insect Queen", Jonouchi would lose. Haga on the other hand, opted to attack "Panther Warrior" with "Insect Queen" and then attack the parasite with "Insect Larva", which would also result in Jonouchi losing, if successful. "Insect Queen" attacked "Panther Warrior", which Jonouchi had predicted, knowing Haga would leave his own card, the parasite until last. He explained that he had set the Trap "Magic Arm Shield" on "Panther Warrior" for that purpose and then activated it, causing "Insect Queen" to attack "Insect Larva" instead, destroying it (Haga: 4500 → 2300 Life Points, Insect Queen: 3400 → 2900 ATK). 9th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi still had the dilemma of "Parasite Paracide" making anything he could Summon unable to attack and causing them to strengthen "Insect Queen". Haga remarked that the parasite could infect almost anything humanoid or animal, which should accommodate for the monsters in Jonouchi's Deck. Sugoroku was aware of at least one Warrior monster which could not be affected and wondered if it was in Jonouchi's Deck. Jonouchi switched his monsters to Defense Mode and ended his turn. 10th turn: Haga Haga Summoned "Soldier Ari" in Defense Mode ("Insect Queen": 2900 → 3400 ATK). "Insect Queen" attacked and destroyed "Panther Warrior" and laid another "Insect Larva" ("Insect Queen": 3400 → 2900 → 3400 ATK). 11th turn: Jonouchi ", immune to the parasite]] Jonouchi drew "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and said that he had found a weakness in Haga's Insect combo. He played "Graverobber" face-down and Summoned "Gearfried". "Parasite Paracide" tried to infect "Gearfried", but could not penetrate its iron. Uninfected "Gearfried" was not an Insect and therefore unaffected by "Insect Barrier". Haga's Larva were born in Attack Mode, incapable of defending. "Insect Barrier" had been used to shield them. Having overcome the shield, Jonouchi used "Gearfried" to attack and destroy an "Insect Larva" to pick away at Haga's Life Points (Haga: 2300 → 1700 Life Points, "Insect Queen": 3400 → 2900 ATK). 12th turn: Haga "]] Haga asked if Jonouchi was prepared to pay the price for angering the queen and said that he would now show him the Deck's deadliest move, the "Queen Impact". He switched "Soldier Ari" to Attack Mode and activated "Multiplication of Ants", Summoning nine "Army Ants" ("Insect Queen": 2900 → 6600 ATK). "Insect Queen" attacked "Gearfried", but Jonouchi activated "Graverobber", taking "Insecticide" from Haga's Graveyard and using it to destroy "Insect Queen". 13th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi attacked Haga directly with "Gearfried" (Haga: 1700 → 0 Life Points). Aftermath Haga asked how he could lose to an amateur like Jonouchi. Jonouchi replied that it is not that he is strong, but that Haga is just too weak. Per the ante, Jonouchi won "Insect Queen" and two Puzzle Cards. Cards used The following cards from each players' Decks were shown: References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)